


we’ll get our happy ending someday

by fatedlove



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, also i didn’t know how to end it so i’m not really happy w the ending, but wtvs, i love these boys, they own my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedlove/pseuds/fatedlove
Summary: achilles has a talk with his mother, and patroclus is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	we’ll get our happy ending someday

_you fool. thetis whispered harshly. how could you stay when you know the path that has been chosen for you? i've seen it, the gods, they've shown me what becomes of you if you continue this, this- relationship. you'll die, blinded by love and rage. don't you see it, achilles? you are living a prophecy, a prophecy where there's no place for mistakes, no place for love, you'll die a hero's death if you leave him, have your name in everyone's mouths for centuries. but if he stays, you'll fall in love, and it will cloud your vision. you will be overcome with rage and bring down hector, then it's you who dies. you see patroclus right before you take your last breath and he will be the death of you._

_i'd rather die with him by my side than die a hero's death, mother. achilles whispers, so quiet she barely heard. he means everything to me. my philtatos. he kept the last part to himself. he didn't want to tell his mother how he'd die for patroclus, how he would give away everything, his strength, his immunity, his godliness, if it meant he would get to live a happy life with patroclus. she didn't need to know that, not when she already knew too much about his feelings for the boy._

_thetis leaves without a goodbye. achilles decides to stay at the beach, not wanting to share what his mother had told him to patroclus. was patroclus going to kill him? achilles thought. no. never. patroclus wasn't fond of the war, never liked the idea of being the cause for bloodshed. achilles remembers the nights when patroclus would lay awake at night, the boy he killed haunting him if he went to sleep. patroclus could never live with himself if he killed innocents, and gods know how he would react if he killed me._

achilles. _achilles._ someone broke through his thoughts.

  
  


"patroclus."

"achilles. how are you? you didn't come back, i was worried." the tan boy said with a frown.

“i’m fine. my mother came by and i decided to stay a while. to clear my head.” achilles responded, looking out into the ocean.

“how is she?”

“she is well.”

patroclus sat down next to achilles, burying his sandals under the sand and reached for achilles’ hand. they stayed like that for a while, until achilles broke the silence.

“she told me about a prophecy. if i fight in the war, i’ll die a hero's death, and i will be remembered. if i stay with you, i won’t.”

“well... what did you tell her?” patroclus asked warily. he didn’t get an answer in return.

“ _achilles_ , what did you tell her?”

“i- i told her i’d rather stay with you. i could care less about some prophecy. i’d rather be _here_ , with _you_.”

“oh, achilles. is that _really_ what you want? you were destined for war. you’re the best of greeks. if- if you truly want to go and fulfill the prophecy, you should. i will follow you to the ends of the earth. you _deserve_ a hero’s death.”

“i made up my mind. i’m not going. and, besides. i know you wouldn’t be so open to the idea of fighting in the war, either. let’s stay here, patroclus.”

and they did stay. they watched the sun set over the horizon, with their feet buried under layers of sand and hands intertwined with each other. they had no care in the world, and they had no idea what the war was going to bring them next. but that didn’t matter, because they were _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally posted this b4 and it wasn’t even finished. dumb bitch moves!! can y’all plz leave sum kudos thank u


End file.
